The present invention relates to a pneumatically operated projectile launching device. A preferred embodiment of the invention is designed for use in the recreational sport of xe2x80x9cPaintballxe2x80x9d (also known as xe2x80x9cSurvivalxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCapture the Flagxe2x80x9d).
The current invention consists of a device for launching a projectile using pneumatic force. Guns using pneumatic force to propel a projectile are well known. In particular, it is well known to use pneumatic force to fire a fragile spherical projectile containing a colored, viscous substance (known as a xe2x80x9cpaintballxe2x80x9d) which bursts upon impact with a target. However pneumatically operated guns used in paintball applications (as well as existing pneumatically operated guns in general) suffer from several deficiencies affecting the accuracy of the shot which are eliminated by the present invention.
Existing pneumatically operated guns invariably use a spring mechanism in some fashion to aid in generating the propellent force necessary to fire the projectile at the desired velocity from the gun. The use of a spring creates a non-linear transformation of energy from a pneumatically stored potential form into kinetic acceleration of the projectile, since the spring releases continuously less energy as it expands from its maximum deformation to its undeformed natural state. In the case of any flexible projectile in general and particularly in the case of paintballs, this non-linear transformation of energy causes some deformation in the shape of the projectile that alters the ballistic forces created upon it in flight, adversely affecting the accuracy with which the projectile can be fired to strike its intended target. The adverse ballistic effects stemming from projectile deformation are particularly felt at the low projectile velocities required in paintball applications for player safety. Given the spring forces used in the existing state of the art, it is necessary to fire a paintball at the highest pneumatic pressures possible in order to eliminate these adverse ballistic effects. This has caused development of a thicker paintball shell to eliminate paintball breakage within the firing chamber of the gun. This increased thickness has in turn created a problem with paintball breakage as it impacts its target. To eliminate all of these problems without sacrificing player safety, it has become necessary in paintball applications to find a way to minimize projectile deformation at low pneumatic pressure levels, in order to permit the accurate sighting and firing of a low velocity shot.
The present invention solves all of these problems by eliminating the use of spring mechanisms in the transfer of energy to the projectile during the launching sequence. The invention uses a launching sequence which results in only the application of pneumatic force to the projectile. This creates a linear change in the amount of energy that is applied to the projectile as the pneumatically stored energy undergoes expansion and decompression upon release. This in turn minimizes the physical deformation of the projectile during the launching sequence, increasing the accuracy of the shot. In paintball applications, this linear application of force contributes greatly to increased accuracy, since a non-linear transfer of force at the low pressures required to limit paintball velocities to safe levels exaggerates the adverse ballistic effects on the paintball, due to its low velocity.
The accuracy of the present invention has been proven through testing at the projectile velocity levels used in paintball applications. Ten shot clusters from a conventional hand held paintball gun that is fired from a target distance of 60 yards typically exhibits an average maximum inaccuracy of 15 inches for projectile velocities in the 290 to 300 feet per second range. The same conventional paintball gun shot under the same conditions from a rigid mount typically exhibits an average maximum inaccuracy of 10 inches. In contrast, the present invention exhibited an average maximum inaccuracy of less than 8 inches when fired from a hand held position, and an average maximum inaccuracy of 4 inches when rigidly mounted.
The invention also provides increased aiming accuracy through the use of a cam shaped trigger and electrical switch arrangement to initiate the projectile launching sequence. This arrangement minimizes the pull force necessary to engage the switch by contact with the trigger, due to the mechanical advantage provided by the transfer of force through the cam. This in turn minimizes the amount of hand and arm movement experienced upon pulling the trigger, which increases firing accuracy.
Finally, the present invention also provides a significant accuracy advantage over all prior art spring-loaded guns at all pneumatic operating pressures, due to the minimized recoil experienced after a shot is fired. Typical spring-loaded guns exhibit greater recoil than does the invention, due to the non-linear reaction forces created on the gun body by the expansion of the spring. In contrast, the elimination of spring loading in the present invention eliminates these non-linear forces, minimizing the amount of recoil experienced and thus allowing greater accuracy over all types of existing spring-loaded gun designs in the firing of a shot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device that uses only pneumatic force to propel a projectile.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device for use in the recreational and professional sport of paintball that uses only pneumatic force to propel the paintball.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device which can be aimed and fired with greater accuracy than all types of spring-loaded guns at all pneumatic operating pressures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device for use in the recreational and professional sport of paintball which can be aimed and fired with greater accuracy than existing paintball guns at low pneumatic operating pressures.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device that uses electro-pneumatic control to release the pneumatic force that propels the projectile.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a projectile launching device for use in the recreational and professional sport of paintball that uses electro-pneumatic control to release the pneumatic force that propels the projectile.
The pneumatically operated projectile launching device is preferably comprised of three principal elements: a body which houses and interconnects all of the pneumatic components and also houses the electrical power source, a grip mounted to the body which includes an electrical switch that activates a launching sequence, and an electrical control unit housed within both the body and the grip which directs flow between the pneumatic components to load, cock and fire the gun.
The body preferably contains a plurality of bores in communication with each other including a bore containing and distributing pressurized gas, a bore containing a compressed gas storage chamber and mechanisms for filling the storage chamber with gas and releasing gas from the storage chamber to fire the projectile, and a bore containing mechanisms for loading and launching the projectile. The electrical control unit preferably includes an electrical power source which activates an electrical timing circuit when the electrical switch is closed, and two electrically operated pneumatic flow distribution devices which are sequentially energized by the electrical timing circuit to enable the loading of a projectile for launching and to release compressed gas from the storage chamber to fire the projectile, respectively.
Before the initiation of a launching sequence the compressed gas storage chamber is filled with compressed gas while the projectile launching mechanism is disabled. Filling of the compressed gas storage chamber is preferably accomplished automatically by actuation of the compressed gas filling mechanism. When the electrical switch is closed to initiate the launching sequence the projectile is first loaded into the launching mechanism by electrical timing circuit actuation of the first electrically operated pneumatic flow distribution device. The projectile is then fired when the electrical timing circuit actuates the second electrically operated pneumatic flow distribution device to release gas from the compressed gas storage chamber into the launching mechanism.
The present invention eliminates the use of spring mechanisms in the transfer of energy to the projectile during the launching sequence. The invention uses a launching sequence which results in only the application of pneumatic force to the projectile. This creates a linear change in the amount of energy that is applied to the projectile as the pneumatically stored energy undergoes expansion and decompression upon release. This in turn minimizes the physical deformation of the projectile during the launching sequence, increasing the accuracy of the shot. In paintball applications, this linear application of force contributes greatly to increased accuracy, since a non-linear transfer of force at the low pressures required to limit paintball velocities to safe levels exaggerates the adverse ballistic effects on the paintball, due to its low velocity.
The accuracy of the present invention has been proven through testing at the projectile velocity levels used in paintball applications. Ten shot clusters from a conventional hand held paintball gun that is fired from a target distance of 60 yards typically exhibits an average maximum inaccuracy of 15 inches for projectile velocities in the 290 to 300 feet per second range. The same conventional paintball gun shot under the same conditions from a rigid mount typically exhibits an average maximum inaccuracy of 10 inches. In contrast, the present invention exhibited an average maximum inaccuracy of less than 8 inches when fired from a hand held position, and an average maximum inaccuracy of 4 inches when rigidly mounted.
The invention also provides increased aiming accuracy through the use of a cam shaped trigger and electrical switch arrangement to initiate the projectile launching sequence. This arrangement minimizes the pull force necessary to engage the switch by contact with the trigger, due to the mechanical advantage provided by the transfer of force through the cam. This in turn minimizes the amount of hand and arm movement experienced upon pulling the trigger, which increases firing accuracy.
Finally, the present invention also provides a significant accuracy advantage over all prior art spring-loaded guns at all pneumatic operating pressures, due to the minimized recoil experienced after a shot is fired. Typical spring-loaded guns exhibit greater recoil than does the invention, due to the non-linear reaction forces created on the gun body by the expansion of the spring. In contrast, the elimination of spring loading in the present invention eliminates these non-linear forces, minimizing the amount of recoil experienced and thus allowing greater accuracy over all types of existing spring-loaded gun designs in the firing of a shot.